Minor characters in "Mioo, Dorost Ast!"
Below is a list of Mioo, Dorost Ast! characters that play a minor role or have starred in only one or few episodes in the original Pokémon series. If you ended up here unaware what the series is about, please look up the main article first. Note that this page contains the majority of generation 1 Pokémon; it's suggested you browse the contents list if you're looking for a specific character. Ivy Sawyer (Ivysaur) Ivysaur as a human. She is Bubba Sawyer's older sister and had left the family to start her Pokémon journey. She was never heard of since. While Bubba was happy to have found his sister, he decided to keep on travelling with his friends. ---- Vinny Sawyer (Venusaur) Venusaur as a human. He is Bubba Sawyer's older brother and had left the family to start his Pokémon journey. He was never heard of since then. He's a large boy who likes to be in charge, but can easily get carried away and push his wants and needs onto others. He lost focus of his quest and ended up forming his own little "kingdom" with the local kids of some other village. He tones down his strict rules when he meets up with Bubba again, but he and Ivy don't want to return home just yet. ---- Wharton Tell (Wartortle) Wartortle as a human. A skilled member of a group of fire fighter students and originally Kurt Tell's rival. Kurt was jealous of his talents, but they worked together to save a child from a burning building and respected each other. Wharton has light blue hair, wears a body-warmer, blue pants, backpack similar to Kurt's and an orange bandanna around his neck. ---- Blaze Tosh (Blastoise) Blastoise as a human. ---- Buddy Freeth (Caterpie/Butterfree) Ash's Caterpie/Butterfree as a human. When Nidorash was still a wild Pokémon and Buddy a baby, these two met and more or less became good friends, even though Nidorash never bothered to remember his name correctly. In addition, Nidorash mistakes a complete stranger for him when he and Pete Ashtoo begin their journey, but as Buddy remembers him, they still get a touching reunion. He doesn't stick around for too long and finds himself a love interest. The two want to focus on their relationship opposed to becoming Pokémon trainers. ---- Matt Apott (Metapod) Metapod as a human. Matt is a random, inoffensive man Nidorash mistakes for a grown-up Buddy Freeth. As the two share no similarities, this mistake is rather odd. ---- Will Drew (Weedle) Weedle as a human. He is a baby and the son of a criminal in hiding, Dee Drew. ---- Kat Kouma/Dee Drew (Kakuna/Beedrill) Kakuna/Beedrill as a human. A dangerous criminal who changed his name in order to hide from the authorities. He's very protective over his infant son, Will Drew. ---- Pete G(???) (Pidgey/Pidgeotto/Pidgeot) Pidgey as a human. A righteous young man originally from Ecruteak City. He's seen walking almost everywhere the crew goes, though nobody can ever remember his last name. He is the grandson of the Pidgey Express' owner. Pete replaced Charles Mandel when he started acting up and stopped being a friend and is one of the few people who shows respect for Nidorash's efforts and tolerates his mistakes. After ridding a town from a street punk named , they wished for him to be their mayor and keep protecting him from criminals. Pete accepted. ---- Red Taggart (Rattata) Rattata as a human. ---- Radley Tate (Ratticate) Ratticate as a human. ---- Earl Finn Row (Spearow/Fearow) Spearow/Fearow as a human. A street punk with no patience who likes to terrorize people and Pokémon. Nidorash had an unpleasant encounter with him years ago and again met up with him as the leader of a violent gang, harassing a peaceful town. Pete G had joined them by that time and fought them off, earning him the residents' respect. ---- Ray Toon (Raichu) Raichu as a human. Pete Ashtoo's first real rival. He is a young gym leader who proved tough, but as he has no patience letting his Pokémon develop, his evolutions lack important features and were eventually beaten by Pete. ---- Sam Schuh (Sandshrew) Sandshrew as a human. A boy who's set on becoming "the strongest Pokémon ever" and plans to battle in gyms as one. He tortures himself with Pokémon attacks and rough training every day in order to achieve this dream, which didn't get received well by the main characters. His father supports his son's insane dream, and after seeing the boy's devotion, there wasn't much left to do for the crew but accept it and walk away. ---- Sam Sledge (Sandslash) Sandslash as a human. Sam is a devoted trainer who works himself to exhaustion, but only has one bad-mannered Pokémon to show for it. ---- Nina "Maria" Rann (Nidoran/Nidorino) Nidoran/Nidorina as a human. Maria is a young girl who's in love with Tony Ramm, but has to sneak out of the house to see him, as their parents hate each other. ---- Nina "Emily" Rann (Nidoqueen) Nidoqueen as a human. Nina's mother and the childhood rival of Ralph Ramm. As they happen to be very similar, they think the other is copying them. ---- Nino "Tony" Ramm (Nidoran/Nidorino) Nidoran/Nidorino as a human. Tony is a young boy who's in love with Maria Rann, but has to sneak out of the house to see her, as their parents hate each other. ---- Nino "Ralph" Ramm (Nidoking) Nidoking as a human. Nino's father and the childhood rival of Emily Rann. As they happen to be very similar, they think the other is copying them. ---- Glen Faley (Clefairy) Clefairy as a "human". In actuality an alien from the moon. ---- Clem Faber (Clefable) Clefable as a "human". In actuality an alien from the moon. ---- Saul Pitts (Vulpix) Vulpix as a human. Saul is the son of a beauty salon owner and has a self-important attitude. He very much likes Brock the Geodude, which inspired his mother to send her pampered child along with him and the crew on their travels. Misty the Krabby liked him as her master, but he denied her attention. Saul reunites with his mother when she contacts the crew about an upcoming beauty contest and needing a subject. ---- Nina Tellis (Ninetails) Ninetails as a human. Nina is the ghost of a woman who passed long ago. The story goes that her home was under attack and her Geodude taken along to fight off the armies. She ended up the only resident left in the mansion and waited many years for her companion to return. The spirit mistakes Brock the Geodude as hers. ---- Jackie Duff (Jigglypuff) Jigglypuff as a human. Jackie is a small child who dreams of becoming a pop idol, but his lyrics are boring and his singing monotone, putting everyone to sleep. He constantly moves about looking for an audience. ---- Vicky Duff (Wigglytuff) Wigglytuff as a human. Vicky is an actress who stars in the movie "Humans in Love", together with Zain Duke. While they were colleagues, they had a short romance, but Zain chose to continue pursuing Misty the Krabby instead. ---- Drew Batt (Zubat) Zubat as a human. A guy who always shows up when you don't want a guy around. He likes to play in dark caves and bother trainers. ---- Cole Batt (Golbat) Golbat as a human. ---- Ortrud von Blühen (Oddish/Vileplume) Oddish/Vileplume as a human. The owner and childhood friend of James' ex-fiance, Jessebelle the Charmeleon. ---- Cloe (Gloom) Gloom as a human. She's the owner of a large greenhouse in Kanto and a talented perfume maker to add. She had little trust in her appearance and abilities, even though Bubba Sawyer gets a crush on her. Nevertheless, they never met again after the crew resumed their travels. ---- Barry Seth (Paras/Parasect) Cassandra's Paras/Parasect as a human. Barry is a young boy who's deathly afraid of Pokémon, including the one gifted to him. His Pokémon "Parrasdra" makes medicine and needs her trainer as a test subject, but is obviously declined. Team Rocket's Mir Yusuf decides to teach Barry to act "calm and cool" in order to impress Parrasdra, who healed him of his fever earlier, and succeeds in boosting his confidence and giving a positive conclusion to their story. ---- Venus Moat (Venonat) Venonat as a human. A student at the Fuchsia City gym and Vinny Moat’s younger sister. ---- Vinny Moat (Venomoth) Venomoth as a human. The Fuchsia City gym leader and Venus Moat’s brother. Also a ninjutsu student. ---- Dick Lutt (Diglet) Diglet as a human. ---- Doug Lutt (Dugtrio) Dugtrio as three humans. Dick's brothers and all three called "Doug". ---- Zain Duke (Psyduck) Psyduck as a human. A boy suffering from chronic headaches, who just wants to be loved. He likes Misty the Krabby and wants her to be his Pokémon. ---- Cole duke (Golduck) Golduck as a human. A flirtatious, cool guy Misty mistakes for a grown-up Zain after having lost sight of him for just a week. ---- Mackey Brien "the ape" (Mankey/Primeape) Mankey/Primeape as a human. Mackey was a short-fused boy who Nidorash had a violent encounter with a long time ago, and now a grumpy old man who still remembers his face and needs no excuse to beat him up whenever they cross paths. He’s offered professional fighting training from Ed Mohan to become a greatest H1 Champion, whereafter he leaves the main crew alone. ---- Cole Lee (Growlithe) James' Growlie as a human. He's Jigglypuff's first "owner", though the two of them qualified more as childhood friends. Cole never captured him. He used to visit the family of valuable Jigglypuff often and protected them from traveling trainers who'd possibly capture them if they were discovered. Because of this, he's always had a good relationship with them and was a welcomed guest. When Jigglypuff learned he was forced to marry a crazy Charmeleon, he had to abandon his friend. Cole comes from a wealthy family and lives in a giant mansion near the place the Jigglypuff reside. He has light blond hair, big ears, black eyes and wears an orange shirt with black stripes. He was 10 years old when he and Jigglypuff first met. ---- Aryan Nye (Arcanine) Arcanine as a human. Aryan is a young man tasked to transport fire stones to a fire-Pokémon competition near Olivine City. He saves the main cast from falling off a cliff. ---- Polly Waugh (Poliwag/Poliwhirl) Poliwag/Poliwhirl as a human. Misty the Krabby befriends Polly while trying to find medicine for a bedridden Brock and Nidorash. She’s the kind of person who pushes her own limits in order to help others, but is sometimes paralysed by her insecurities. ---- Bo Lee Ralph (Poliwrath) Poliwrath as a human. A large-sized bully from Johto who managed to make Polly Waugh uncertain about herself as a Pokémon trainer. Nevertheless, she managed to beat him in a Pokémon battle only using Misty the Krabby; thus winning Seaking Catching Day they participated in that day. While he was quick to call her and the crew wimps, he retracted his words after her success. ---- Ai Kadamba (Abra/Kadabra) Abra/Kadabra as a human. The gym leader of Saffron City, originally from China, who fulfilled this position when he was still a young child. He has psychic powers. ---- Alan Kazam (Alakazam) Alakazam as a human. The master of psychic powers who is willing to train anyone with the right attitude, human or Pokémon. Ai is copying him. ---- Matt Chubb/"the choker"/"the champion" (Machop/Machoke/Machamp) Machop/Machoke/Machamp as a human. A famous fighting champion. ---- Pelle Spruit (Bellsprout) Bellsprout as a human. A surprisingly strong trainer from Crimson City who gets beaten by Pete Ashtoo in the Indigo Pokémon League. He's originally from the Netherlands. ---- Tam McKowle (Tentacool) Tentacool as a human. A young girl who fights to protect the ocean and its creatures. ---- Tim McKowle (Tentacruel) Tentacruel as a human. The embodiment of Greenpeace’s anger and just a very tall man. ---- Jay O' Dowd (Geodude) Geodude as a human. ---- Grant Feller (Graveler) Graveler as a human. ---- Cole Lumb (Golem) Golem as a human. ---- Bonita Reparaz (Ponyta/Rapidash) Ponyta/Rapidash as a human. ---- Sloan Pogue (Slowpoke/Slowbro) Slowpoke/Slowbro as a bro. ---- Maggy Night (Magnemite) Magnemite as a human. ---- Maggy Tron (Magnetron) Magnetron as a human. ---- Bart Fletche (Farfetche'd) Farfetche'd as a human. ---- Bo Doe (Doduo) Doduo as a human. ---- Don Doe (Dodrio) Dodrio as a human. ---- Cecille Deacon (Seel/Dewgong) Seel/Dewgong as a human. ---- Gray More (Grimer) Grimer as a human. ---- Mac (Muk) Muk as a human. ---- Shelly Clover (Shelder/Cloister) Shelder/Cloister as a human. ---- Casey Carr (Gastley) Gastley as a human. ---- Hunter Carr (Haunter) Haunter as a human. ---- Glen Carr (Gengar) Gengar as a human. The eldest of the Carr brothers and about 14 years old. The boys are homeschooled and live in a creepy tall mansion, together with their mostly absent parents. They have the ability to see spirits and own ghost-type Pokémon only. These boys have a wild sense of humor and own alot of expensive toys, but despite this and having each other, they feel lonely. Glen moves to Ecruteak City later in his life and becomes its gym leader. ---- Owen Nicks (Onix) Onix as a human. A famous Pokémon master Nidorash and Brock the Geodude look up to. They wished to find him in order to give them a quick training, but he was looking for strong Pokémon to add to his team. He's a tall and muscular man with scars in his face. ---- Drew Shea (Drowsee) Drowsee as a human. ---- Pip Nole (Hypno) Hypno as a human. ---- Abby Kingsley (Krabby/Kingler) Krabby/Kingler as a human. ---- Farrell Thorp (Voltorb) Voltorb as a human. ---- Eric Trott (Electrode) Electrode as a human. ---- The Cute Eggs (Exeggcute) Exeggcute as a group of humans. ---- Ed Sellwood (Exeggutor) Exeggutor as a human. ---- Keon Wake (Cubone) Cubone as a human. ---- Marjo Wake (Marowak) Marowak as a human. ---- Heath Moley (Hitmonlee) Hitmonlee as a human. ---- Heath Mohan (Hitmonchan) Hitmonchan as a human. ---- Nicky Thom (Lickitung) Lickitung as a human. ---- Ray Horne (Rhyhorn) Rhyhorn as a human. ---- Ray Donn (Rhydon) Rhydon as a human. ---- Nurse Charley (Chansey) Chansey as a human. ---- Tanja (Tangela) Tangela as a human. ---- Candace and Stan (Kangaskhan) Kangaskhan as two humans. ---- Aud Shea (Horsea) Horsea as a human. ---- Shane Drage (Seadra) Seadra as a human. ---- Goldy Deen (Goldeen) Goldeen as a human. ---- C. King Seaking as a human. ---- Staryu ---- Starmie ---- Mr. Mime Mr. Mime as a human. ---- Sky Tarr (Syther) Syther as a human. ---- Jen Atkins (Jynx) Jynx as a human. ---- Buzz Electro (Electabuzz) Electabuzz as a human. ---- Meg Moore (Magmar) Magmar as a human. ---- Tim Spear (Pinsir) Pinsir as a human. ---- Todd Ross (Tauros) Tauros as a human. ---- Karl "Gyarados" McGee (Magikarp/Gyarados) Magikarp/Gyarados as a human. ---- Lawrance (Lapras) Lapras as a human. ---- Dee Toal (Ditto) Ditto as a human. ---- Ivy Leon (Eevee) Eevee as a human. ---- Vanora Leon (Vaporeon) Vaporeon as a human. ---- Joy Leon (Jolteon) Jolteon as a human. ---- Flair Leon (Flareon) Flareon as a human. ---- Polly Kone (Porygon) Porygon as a human. ---- Old man Dwight/Old man Star (Omanyte/Omastar) Omanyte/Omastar as a human. An old man who's lived in a secluded area for the entirety of his live, but was forced to move after the Team Rocket trio started draining his only source of clean water. Because of this, he had to look up civilization and stay in a city, which comically turned him into a "cool guy". He possesses valuable knowledge of long extinct Pokémon and his old home had to be restored in order to motivate him to turn back to normal and share his findings. ---- Carl Button (Kabuto) Kabuto as a human. ---- Carl Buttons (Kabutops) Kabutops as a human. ---- Arnold Dagnell (Aerodactyl) Aerodactyl as a human. ---- Snorlax ---- Arty Uno (Articuno) Articuno as a human. ---- Zack Dos (Zapdos) Zapdos as a human. ---- Moe Tres (Moltres) Moltres as a human. ---- Dratini/Dragonair ---- Greg Connaught (Dragonite) Dragonite as a human. ---- Micheal (Mewtwo) Mewtwo as a human. ---- Michelle (Mew) Mew as a human. ---- Mr. Giovanni "Mr. Giovanni" is the name given to Pezhman Fārsi's Persian, resembling Giovanni. He's a no-nonsense character who has the misfortune of being understood by the Pokémon whisperer, Mir Yusuf. He's Pezhman's favourite pet, even though he's not the only one to receive his attention, as Pezhman adores cat Pokémon in general. Giovanni also gets alot of love and attention from Mir Yusuf, who strives for his owner's permission to pet him. When Mir Yusuf goes on a rant to explain why his team should retrieve a certain Pokémon, he tends to revolve the story and reason around Giovanni, and mentions his actual boss at the very end. Giovanni looks mostly like a normal Persian, but has the facial characteristics of Giovanni. ---- Pezhman (Persian) Meowth's gang leader (from "Go West, Young Meowth") as a human. He's the leader of a hardened gang of thieves who terrorize a fancy neighbourhood in Iran. He looks nearly identical to Team Rocket's boss, as both characters are originally the same Pokémon. Unlike his similarly named counterpart, he doesn't have a last name, as he was born on the streets. He once found a young Mir Yusuf beaten up in an alleyway, moments away from starvation. He and his men fed him back to health, whereafter he joined the gang. Pezhman is a powerful leader with a heart for runts. He accepts anyone without a home, as he knows that helping desperate people will make them feel indebted to him, making it an easy tactic of recruiting people. Young members like Mir Yusuf were forced to commit especially heavy crimes and do the dirty work as means to make them accustomed to the group's practices, and test their loyalty and worth. Pezhman believed mercy and doubt were fatal flaws to have, and trained newcomers hard to abandon these traits. While it all made sense to Mir in the moment, he quickly regretted his involvement with the group and developed negative feelings towards his saviour. Pezhman never learned of his feelings for him and felt betrayed after Mir left the country unannounced. Some time after Mir Yusuf left, his love interest joined Pezhman's group and the two fell for each other. When Mir Yusuf returned to Iran, he planned to kill Pezhman after having learned about Marzieh's presence there. The two men ended up in a stab fight, but Pezhman was saved from the final blow thanks to Marzieh. ---- Marzieh (Meowzie) Meowzie (from "Go West, Young Meowth") as a human. Marzieh is the wealthy daughter of an influential family and lives in a high-class neighbourhood in Iran. She has a disdain for humans, likely because of the continuous flirting she experienced from men during her lifetime. She's a huge Pokémon fan and prefers them over human company. She owns a Jynx, resembling Meowzie's owner. When she first met Mir Yusuf, she made her love for Pokémon clear, which inspired him to go out and learn their language and behaviour. When he proudly returned to squeal and bark 150 Pokémon languages at her, she became frightened by the bizarre performance and thought he had turned mad. She ran off, but lost her golden headdress in the process. She decided not to come looking for it, as she didn't want to confront Mir Yusuf again. When Marzieh's family lost their fortune and status, her Jynx abandoned her after realizing she wouldn't get pampered anymore, and Marzieh ended up on the streets with her parents. Not long afterwards, her parents believed to be better off without their demanding daughter, and left to deal with their problems on their own. Mir's old gang leader soon found her alone and invited her to join his "family". She's treated well by the criminals and their respectful behaviour earned them her trust, though Marzieh refuses to join them in their raids. Marzieh and the gang leader were quick to develop feelings for each other, and she defended him from Mir Yusuf when he planned to kill him as an attempt to save her. She has black hair with two ribbons tied at the top, wears a red hijab that's tied as a ribbon at the back, a pearl necklace holding a ruby, and a long beige dress. Before her second meeting with Mir Yusuf, she also wore a headdress made out of pearls and a Meowth's amulet. She's portrayed to be somewhere in her early 20s. Her full name is Marzieh Omidyar. The surname refers to the richest French-Persian man registered, the founder of Ebay. ---- Professor Acorn The Pokémon expert in the series, replacing Professor Oak. She is the one who purposely gave Pete Ashtoo the reject, Nidorash, as he was too demotivated to show up on time. She owns a Pokémon who assists her in the lab, resembling Professor Oak. She call him by the same name. ---- Professor Oak "Professor Oak", but as a Pokémon. He is portrayed as a Nidoking. He is owned by Professor Acorn and surprisingly kind and intelligent, especially considering he's a Nidoking. She treats him as an equal and both form a famous intellectual research duo. ---- Nidorino (Gary Oak) Gary Oak as a Pokémon. He is the childhood rival of Nidorash and seemingly better than him in every way. ---- Professor Ivysaur (Professor Ivy) Professor Ivy as a Pokémon. She is owned by the three professors living on Valencia Island, and is a hard-working, caring creature. She is willing to put herself in danger for others constantly, and this in combination with the team's overall lack of care for themselves inspired Brock the Geodude to stay behind. He had an obvious crush on Ivysaur, but something happened between the two that urged him to leave. Ivysaur's owners are good friends with Professor Acorn and also named her "Professor", like Acorn did with her Nidoking, though in Ivysaur's case it's more of a cute nickname. ---- Charmeleon (Jessebelle) Jessebelle as a Pokémon. Charmeleon was once Jigglypuff's fiance, but after she showed her true colours and the details of the wedding were made clear, he retracted his love for her and ran from the engagement. She is a controlling character with the strange desire of making Jigglypuff "her Pokémon". The wedding ceremony entailed that she'd weaken him and then catch him in a Poké ball, whereafter she'd take on the role of a trainer. Because of Jigglypuff's lazy and self-important demeanor, his parents welcomed this strategy and are very fond of Charmeleon. Charmeleon looks like a normal Charmeleon, but has the same large head extension Charmeleon Jessie has, making them look similar to that extend. ---- Parrasdra (Cassandra) Cassandra (from "The Problem with Paras") as a Pokémon. Parrasdra is a Paras specialized in human medicine. She once came across Team Rocket and cured Mir Yusuf of his fever, whilst scolding his teammates for planning to leave him behind. Acts of kindness were still a rare experience for Mir, which is why he blew her care out of proportion and he went on ahead to fantasize about a future with a bug. Parrasdra has an owner, resembling Cassandra's Paras, who is the right candidate to test her medicine on, but he's afraid of Pokémon, including the one he was given. He doesn't dare to try any of her harmless creations, greatly halting Parrasdra's progress. Mir Yusuf attempted to impress her by giving him some confidence training, and wished to become the mascot of her future product in return. Parrasdra stayed oblivious over his odd romantic interest in her, and denied him by arguing she'd never break up a team of "heroes"; referring to Team Rocket. A more gentleman-like figure ended up getting the role as their brand mascot, who looked strangely similar to Team Rocket's boss. Parrasdra looks like a regular Paras, but has a smaller beak, red pupils and blue eye-white, eyelashes, two pink ribbons tied to her mushrooms and one torn green one around her neck. This ribbon is worn in such a way that it resembles Cassandra's hair. ---- Suki Takii (Skitty) Skitty (from "Big Meowth, Little Dreams") as a human. Suki was one of the short-lived love interests of Mir Yusuf. He spotted her on a balcony during his vacation, but his tactics of swooning her failed because of the interference of a mischievous baby that had escaped its caretakers. He came across inconsiderate and violent, which earned him no points with the girl. She has pink hair tied in two pigtails, that are usually pushed down by her Skitty hat, and wears a pink-yellow bodysuit. She is of Japanese descent and supposedly 18. ---- Claire Maignan (Glameow) Glameow (from "For The Love Of Meowth!") as a human. Claire once found Mir Yusuf after being blasted off by Pete Ashtoo and nursed him back to health. He became so entranced by her beauty and kindness, but unsure on how to approach her, he convinced his teammates, Charmeleon and Jigglypuff, to kidnap Claire for the boss; "so she could be his girlfriend and he wouldn't be so lonely and bitter, softening him to giving them their promotion". They accepted his odd reasoning and captured her, but Mir Yusuf immediately ran off with her the following night. During the escape, he didn't mention to have conducted the abduction and only told her to have left Team Rocket for her safety. He then confessed his love and offered her the world, but his eagerness to please her confused Claire, as they hardly knew each other. Unlike Meowth and Glameow, their escape was more successful and they spent a whole month together. Claire's docile personality made her excuse Mir Yusuf's strange method of obtaining her, and she was willing to stay and let him prove himself to her. Mir Yusuf obeyed her every wish and pampered her every minute of the day, but this approach had a negative effect on her character. The pampering turned her overweight, and she became rude, selfish, and soon took Mir Yusuf for granted. As she had never returned Mir Yusuf's feelings to begin with, it wasn't hard for him to walk away from her when his team, Pete and Claire's Pokémon found their whereabouts. Claire became insulted by this and commanded her Pokémon to attack him, blasting him off together with Charmeleon and Jigglypuff. Claire has grey hair, blue eyes and wears pink eyeshadow. She is of French descent and in her late 20s. ---- Earl Long (Purrloin) Purrloin (from "Purrloin: Sweet or Sneaky") as a human. Earl is a young thief who started his life of crime after he was abandoned by his mother. She went out for an errand when he was a child, but never returned home. Since they were a humble, one-parent family, Earl assumed she'd grown tired of it all and left to start a new life elsewhere. He waited for nearly a year, but after Winter came and the wild fruit and vegetables in the secluded area ran out, he left. Because of his feminine features, androgynous voice and decision to wear eyeshadow for his "intimidating thief look", Team Rocket's Mir Yusuf assumed he was a girl, and in addition, misunderstood his name to be "Pearl". He, and one of Pete Ashtoo's traveling companions, got an immediate crush on him and Earl decided to use it to his advantage. After he realized the two boys would trust him no matter what, he made up a lie about a trapped friend in a cave and asked the group to help him. He planned to rob and abandon them inside, but after his victims fell into an inescapable ditch, he decided to come back for them. Shortly afterwards, his mother entered the cave, guided by one of Nidorash's Pokémon friends, and she tried to explain she'd been stuck in a deep coma after getting involved with an accident, but Earl stayed skeptical. The fallen group then started sinking in the cave's muddy ground, and the woman and Pokémon tried to pull them out, but then too fell in. Earl left to get help from the townspeople he wronged earlier that day, saving everyone. The day ended with Mir Yusuf and Pete Ashtoo's friend asking "Pearl" for a date, whereafter his mother clarified Earl is a guy. Earl has purple hair, light eyebrows, big green eyes, and wears an excessive amount of pink eyeshadow. He also wears a purple, sleeveless v-neck bodysuit with short pants legs, and long purple gloves, but no shoes. He is 15 years old, but because his voice is on the edge of puberty, he can be mistaken for a 18-20 year old girl. Category:Pokémon Category:Characters